evanrocksfandomcom-20200216-history
100th Episode Celebration (BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends)/Transcript
(The opening starts the title card comes the 100th Episode Celebration title with the cardboard. Fanfare then applause and cheering and title goes up and the curtians open.) '' Narrator: Welcome to the 100th episode celebration of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends, with your hosts, Mac and Bloo. There'll be punch, cookies, explosions, and a super special secret surprise mystery guest! Old-time crowd: Hooray! Narrator: Now live, from Toonville, get ready for a warm embrace from our party hosts, Mac and Bloo! ''(As the instrumental plays the BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends theme song) SpongeBob: Oh, hi. It's you. You're here. We're almost ready for you. Hold on just one second, okay? (Then looks) Bloo! They're here! (The friend goes inside) (group chatting behind door) Wilt: Ready! SpongeBob: Here we go. (The camera zooms and Bloo opens the door & all the gang are here.) (song ends) Bloo: Hi! Friend: Hi! Bloo: Guess what. Today is the 100th day you went to Foster's. (group cheering and the confetti comes falling down) Bloo: So we're throwing a big party, and it's all for you. (The friend goes to the chair and opens like Jeopardy and the 100th day has opened then 4 friends play instruments then Bloo comes then Eduardo comes) Eduardo: Bloo, places. (Then Bloo runs by then Homer and say hello and the screen comes down and applause and cheering) Homer: Hello, and welcome to the 100th BlooJ's Foster's episode celebration. We put this party together for you, our friend (The clipshow pictures are shown An X-Treme Kick-Off, Store Wars, The New Member & Volcano.) ''to celebrate the things you've done, the songs you've sang, the laughs we've had and the games we've played. ''(Then the screen goes up.) ''And now here's the host of the party, the ever one-eyed king of basketball himself, Wilt. ''(The microphone moves away. Then Wilt came here. then applause and cheering) Wilt: Oh, thank you. Thank you. It's so good to see you. Welcome to the party. Let's give a big hand to our... guest of honor... You!'' (Then applause and cheering) You know, I would like to start by proposing a toast: ''(Then eats the toast) to the 100 time you've come over to laugh and play-- hear, hear! (Then grabs a cane and to dance.) One, two, three-- hit it! (Starts playing 100 Days, 100 Shows! and starts singing) How many wonderful times have we had here? Mac: 100 Homer: How many games have we played that made us glad here? Mac: 100 Bloo: How many friends and how many episodes? So many ideas to use! All: 100 days! Homer: I brought you letters! All: 100 episodes! Shrek: It's so exciting! All: 100 times! Mac & Jenny: The times you came here to have adventures All: 100 days! Wilt & Frankie: 100 snack times! All: 100 episodes! Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, & Madame Foster: We really dig it! Bloo: 100 times you came here! Talking bout SpongeBob: Mall trip. Patrick Star: New friends. Homer: Visiting a volcano. Shrek: Chocolate milk. Wilt: Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. Frankie: Trick or Treating. Eduardo, Mr. Herriman, & Madame Foster: Getting a girlfriend. Mr. Herriman: Getting back a tree. Homer: Setting up the chairs. Wilt & Frankie: Groovy pool parties! Bloo: How many times have you helped me out? So come on now and help me shout! All: 100 days! Patrick Star: 100 dances! Everybody: 100 episodes! Mr. Herriman: So many adoptions! All: 100 times! Mac, Mickey Mouse & Jenny: The times you came here to have adventures. Coco: Coco coco coco coco. All: 100 days! Wilt & Frankie: 100 juice pops! All: 100 episodes! Shrek: 100 cheesecakes! All: 100 times! SpongeBob: The times you came here to have adventures. Bloo: 100 days with you. Where's Mac? Bob the Tomato (Operatic): Where's Mac? Bloo: 100 days! 100 days! (song ends) (Applause & Cheering) Bloo: Looks like it's a good party so far. Now it's time for me to get the party underway! Gather around, friends, it's time to learn the peg legged dance of happiness. out a dance mat Oh, it's quite simple really, all you need is a peg leg and some patience. And my instructional video series, only $29.95. Mac: How tacky. Bloo: It's a $40 value, Mac! yelling A $40 value! Now, it's very easy and loads of fun. Ren: Hey, everybody, the mystery guest's here. Bloo: Well, we'll see who's the mystery guest right after this break. Don't go anywhere. Narrator: (television version only) The BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 100th episode celebration will be right back after these messages. to black for a commercial break Narrator (television version only): Hi there! Welcome back to the BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends 100th episode celebration! Bloo: Welcome back to the party! And now, we have a special surprise guest here to see you. (The gang is trying to grunting & breathing push the present) Mac: Cool. Bloo: He is the dark knight who fights crime at night and his name is. Everybody: It's Batman! (applause) Batman: Hey, Bloo! Bloo: Hello, Batman. Batman: Homer. Patrick. Patrick: Hi, Batman. Batman: Ren. Stimpy. Both: Hi. Batman: Hey, Mac are you my biggest fan? Mac: Yes. Batman: Ooh, (The gang is leave) it is so good to see you. Wow! This is some party. (applause and cheering) Batman: You know, we've been to lots of amazing places. Bloo: That's true-- hundreds of amazing places. Batman: Yeah, like um, like a volcano. (The clipshow pictures are shown Volcano, Eric Cartman's Lottery Ticket, Happy Halloween!, Eric Cartman's Girlfriend, The Power & a picture of a lighthouse) Bloo: And Wing Kingdom. Batman: Trick or treating. Bloo: The mall. Batman: The moon. Bloo: Rhode Island. Batman: Rhode Island? You've been to Rhode Island? Bloo: No... but I've always wanted to. That's what state Family Guy is set in. (audience laughing) Batman: Oh, fair enough. Bloo: So, let's take a look at some more of the places we've been. Batman: Sure. (Batman and Bloo is time to watch the montage.) Wilt (narrating): The Places We've Been. (The song was plays the instrumental extended version of "Glasses" from Switching Bodies! was used for the clipshows: It's a Foster's Christmas!, Switching Bodies!, Batman, Hitting Rock Bottom, Prank Callers, Employee of the Month, Hot Jenny, Valentine's Day, When Peg-Leg Pete Attacks, A Pikachu Makes Love to a Jigglypuff, Batman II, Good Wilt Hunting, My So-Called Wife, Mickey Mouse Gets Busted, Ren and Stimpy Without My Anus, Bloo, Mac, Jenny, and Zilla, Bloo-O-Ween, Who Let the Dogs Out or In?, Adoptcalypse Now, Bloooo, Hiccy Burp, Seeing Red, Phone Home, Frankie My Dear, Dinner Is Reserved, World Wide Wabbit, Exo-Skin Jenny, South by Northwest, Super-Duper Cartoon Fighting & Bloo Wars) Bloo: Next, let's see what laughs we've had. Batman: Let's do it. (Batman and Bloo watch the montage) Wilt (narrating): The laughs we've had. (Shows clips from Vidya Gemz, No Free Classes, Life of Crime and Punishments, Berry Scary, Bloo Done It, A Sight for Sore Pies, Bloo's Brothers, Koaser's Home for LOL Pals, Pinkeye, Batman III, Welcome to Cruel's Home, Franken PencilMate, Partying Is Such Sweet Soiree, The Box Code, Band Blues, Don't Say Another Bad Word, The Foster's Games, Nasty Burger, Get It Together, Cookie Dough, Batman IV, W-World, Camp Keep a Good Mac Down, Snowball Fight, One Madames Trash, and Go Goo Go) Bloo: Now, let's do the songs we've sung. Batman: Wilt! Que the montage! Wilt (narrating): The songs we've sung. (Shows clips from As Seen on Live TV, Crime After Crime, Frankie and Jenny vs. the Monorail, Madame-Borg, Bloo Can't Sleep, Foster's Home Training Video, Band Blues, Bloo-O-Ween, One False Movie, Every Day's a Good Day at Unfriendly's, The Chocolate Bake Sale with Nuts, Batman V, and Foster's House Party) Bloo: I'm glad to see that the clips worked out. Now we gotta get our own party going! Ready for some real music, Mac? Mac: places corks in his ears Yes! Okay, ready. Bloo: Ladies and Gentlemen, The Bird Brains! Bird Brains: ♪Come with me to the land I love, It's not right here, down the street, or up above. It's down below in the deep blue sea. Where SpongeBob lives, and the fun is always free. Down, down, down, to the bottom of the sea. Where our salty friend SpongeBob waits for you and me. chirps Down, down, down, ahh, we'll have lots of fun. You and me forever in the underwater sun. We'll catch some jellyfish if we get a chance, Say hello to Patrick, and do a little dance, Karate chop Sandy, see Squid get a tan, Eat a Krabby Patty and foil Plankton's plan. Down, down, down, to the bottom of the sea. We'll hook up with SpongeBob and his snail Gary. meows Down, down, down, ahh, we'll have lots of fun You and me forever in the underwater sun, underwater sun.♪ cheers Bloo: a barrel on wheels for a new body and two wooden poles sticking out of it for arms Aha! Great job, boys! Thanks for stopping by! Don't hit the porthole on the way out. the audience And thank you for stopping by! You've made this 100th episode party a real fun time. doorbell rings Mac: Hey, the ladies are here! Bloo: Oh! Welcome, sexy girls! but stops because the ladies are female birds and they giggle as they come in and attack him Huh! No! Mac: Goodbye, folks! Bloo: It's Mac you're after! Narrator: Thank you for coming to the 100th episode celebration of BlooJ's Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends! (Credits begin, with music playing over the Winking Pooh Entertainment and The Bloo Productions logos) (Shows Klasky Csupo logo) (Shows Paramount Television logo) (Shows Warner Bros. Television logo) (Shows Games Animation Inc. logo) (Shows Krusty Krab Productions logo) (Shows The Bloo DeTour logo)